One Piece Yamoko
by TheMelonCake
Summary: My first fanfic about an OC x Sanji.
1. Chapter 1 Devil's Fruit

My first one YAY!  
I'm sorry if it isn't any good...  
but ENJOY!

---

Chapter 1 - Devil's Fruit

The sea was crashing against stray rocks and sand was being dragged in and out by the sea.  
The sky was calm and breezy until the black cloud from over the horizon had covered the whole beach. A young girl was struggling around on her one good leg, her hunt for food seemed impossible for her. Until she found a strange pink shaped fruit. It was a Devil's Fruit. She looked around for something more to eat instead of it, but there was nothing. She would rather have an strange power than being starved to death. She took a bite, it tasted alright, so she ate the rest. A sudden pain in her chest struck her and she collapsed on the sand. The black clouds began to pour their tears and a shadow moved around the trees.

---

"I'm so bored..." said Luffy hanging off the edge of the Thousand Sunny.  
"I'm bored too..." replied Usopp as he began to poke Luffy for no apparent reason. For the past 9 days nothing had happened, ablostly nothing. So Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had resorted to poking as entertainment. "Nothing!" Luffy thought, then suddenly Luffy screamed with joy.  
"An island, AN ISLAND EVERYONE!! AN ISLAAANNNDD!!" Everyone on deck turned to the side of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy ran over to Nami in a quick panic and dived down onto his hands and knees.  
"Please Nami, let's goto this island! I won't ever steal stuff from the fridges!!" Luffy cried.  
"But we could reach where we need to be in another day..." Nami said thoughtfully. Luffy jumped to his feet and began ran to the steering room.  
"OK, OK! We'll go to the island!" Nami said quickly, because all she knew Luffy could do was break the steering.  
"YAHOO! To the mystery island!" Luffy shouted with Usopp and Chopper.

Minutes later the Thousand Sunny was safe on the beach, but it was no normal beach. The sand was red like blood and the grass was coloured blue and yellow. Usopp had suddenly caught "I can't go on this island" illness he and Franky decieded to stay on board. After 10 minutes of working out why the sand and grass were these colours, a scream came from down the beach.  
"What was that?" Zoro said sleepily, as he had been taking a nap by a pink tree.  
"We better go see." said Sanji "Nami-chwan, Robin-swan stay here so your safe!" Then they ran off to the other side of the large rock.

On the other side of the rock was another clear beach, but there was someone on the beach.  
Sanji, Zoro and Luffy ran to the body in the red sand. It was a young girl, she was covered in blood and had a large stab wound through her stomach. Her lifeless eyes were staring into the trees, which a path of footprints lead from her body to the trees.  
"CHOPPER!" Luffy called "WE NEED YOU QUICK!" As soon as this call reached Chopper's ears,he was charging round the rock in deer form.  
"What's wrong Luffy..." Chopper asked, but he had already seen the body. Chopper started to get to work on cleaning her up. Zoro had already gone off somewhere and Sanji waited impatiently as Chopper worked.  
"Is she going to be alright!" asked Sanji "Is she gonna die!" was the same thing he had been saying for ages. But Chopper had had engough.  
"SHE WON'T DIE IF YOU SHUT UP!!" shouted Chopper in Sanji's face. He was stunned silent and decieded to follow the foot prints from where her body lay. He followed them up to the edge of the trees until the were gone. They didn't look like human foot prints, they looked more like cat footprints.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning

Chapter 2 - Pain

When the girl was fixed up as much a she could of been, Chopper, Sanji and Luffy carried her back to the beach where everyone else was. Usopp and Franky had come down from the boat to have a picnic with Nami and Robin, but Zoro had not returned.  
"So what was the problem?" Nami asked Chopper. They placed the girl next to the picnic blanket and Chopper came and sat inbetween Robin and Nami, then faced Nami.  
"We don't really know what happened, we just found her covered in blood." Chopper replied.  
Luffy had already managed to eat half the picnic from the moment he sat down.  
"Yeah" he said with his mouth full "and there was some weird giant cat footprints leading to her body." That statement made Sanji click.  
"Has stupid Marimo gone off to find the creature that made the prints. He went and got him self lost in the pink forest. Idiot..." Sanji muttered under his breath facing the pink trees looking for a greened haired man wondering loose.  
"Sanji, are alright?" Robin asked queitly. Sanji quickly changed moods.  
"YES, I AM FEELING WONDERFUL, ROBIN-SWAN!" He spun around a couple times and knelt next to Robin.

The Sun soon had sunk in to the sea and the girl had still not woken up, but everyone went back onto the Thousand Sunny, except Zoro. Soon everyone was asleep.

---

The girl awoke in the middle of the night, a bit confused and scared. She looked down her dress and saw the bandages which were wrapped around her stomach. She sat up and looked around the room. She was on a bed in a pirate ship. She got up in haste, then she felt the stabbing pain in her chest again and remebered the creature from the pink trees. The girl closed her eyes tight a covered herself with the blanket.

---

The next day there was a knocking on the door of the girl's room.  
"Can I come in?" said a high pitched voice.  
"Yes..." said the girl. As Chopper opened the door he tried to hide so she wouldn't be freaked out, but.  
"KYYAAAA!! YOUR SO ADORABLE!!" the girl screamed from her bed. Chopper hid behind the chair near the door.  
"SHUT UP! You can't praise me, It won't make me happy!" Chopper started dancing on the spot then picked up his little bag and walked over to the bed.  
"It is best you stay in bed so you can heal and you can have breakfast in a second." Chopper declared as he shuffled through his bag. He revealed a tube of gold liquid.  
"The should make the wound heal better." Chopper passed her the gold liquid and she drank it. Then Chopper left, so she was alone. The gold liquid had left a foul taste in her mouth.  
She scanned the room for a sink, so she could wash the taste out. As she sneaked out of bed the floorboards creaked.  
"Maybe if I opened the door and asked for a drink..." she thought, as she walked closer to the door. The moment the door opened she bumped into a tall blonde guy with a tray of food.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked "I was only going to ask for some water!" as she trailed off she noticed he had not reacted yet to her accident.

The tall blonde guy placed the tray on the table and pulled out a rose from his jacket.  
"AAHHH 3! What is such a beautiful lady doing out of her bed!!" said the guy. At this moment the girl began to back away back to her bed. The blonde guy pranced forward following her.  
"I am Sanji, the ship's cook!" he said excitedly "and who are you?3" the rose had now made it to her hands and she replied.  
"Umm.., I'm Yamoko..." she stuttered "but you can call me Moko..." Hearts began to pour from Sanji's eye.  
"MOKO - CHWAN!!!" 


End file.
